


Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 17:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6017620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Valentine

Clint's first Valentine was his mother.  
She was the only woman,  
In Clint's life.  
And she was the only person who loved him.  
Clint made a charm bracelet for her.  
It was for luck and love,  
They shared for each other.  
She was wearing it the night she died,  
Her last thought was how alone Clint will be.


End file.
